


This Body I Love

by Feuerrot



Series: Kinky Stuff [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Creampies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Bisexual Character, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Other, Penetrative Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, cum kink, he/him pronouns, kink play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerrot/pseuds/Feuerrot
Summary: Being in a relationship with a wonderful trans man, Molly is respectful, cautious and loving of his boyfriend Caleb 24/7.As Caleb proposes to him to mix things up one day and have sex with him that involves vaginal penetration, he is at first worried and unsure about it.But in the end it all turns out alright because Caleb doesn't do things without thinking and planning.And planning is sexy.





	This Body I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all :)
> 
> This fic deals with the cum kink, which means loads of semen, creampies and filthy talking.  
Caleb is a trans man and he still has his vagina, uterus and ovaries. This being due to my headcanon, that Caleb firstly, would not want to take the risk and cost of bottom surgery and secondly, he wants to have a family later on.
> 
> Please proceed with your own health in mind.  
I use the words cock/dick and cunt to rever to Caleb's genitalia.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Caleb had sent him the text an hour ago and with a lot of coaxing and sweet talking, he had managed to get his boyfriend’s assent to call him. Hearing the free signal on the other side is like putting a live wire to his spine and Molly presses his phone against his ear.

“_Ja_?”

“Caleb- love. Hey.”

He can hear shuffling from the other side.

“Molly, I’m not feeling very good right now. I’d really rather talk about it at home.”

Cooing into the speaker, Molly tries to calm Caleb.

“Shh, I understand. But I can’t wait another three hours to get this clear with you. Will you be alright until later, though?”

“_J_a_, ja_ I will. It’s just- kind of embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not, love. Are you sure about it though? I kind of need to hear this from you.”

“I am sure. But, later. Please Molly.”

“I- okay. Okay, Caleb. See you later.”

“Until later then.”

Molly is vibrating where he sits on their shared bed in their shared flat, holding their shared lube in his hands to warm it up. He’s not sure they will need it today, but Caleb has asked him for sex and it was going to be different from before.

His boyfriend is a transsexual man, assigned female at birth, and it had been a piece of work to first get closer to him, get him to openly talk about himself and after one and a half year, the first hug, some weeks later the first kiss. What had started out tentatively and soft, soon developed into the slick slide of tongue and lips. Molly had felt like he’d been filled with butterflies and sunshine, tucking his face into the crook of Caleb’s neck as they both had to gasp for breath. Months after that first kiss, feeling his boyfriends body under his hands, the one that Caleb built from scratch, was still electrifying. The heat rolling off him, the soft fuzz growing on his chest and the rougher hairs sprouting from his jawline. He is the most beautiful and sexy thing that Molly had ever laid eyes upon.

They had worked hard to get where they are now, between Molly being genderfluid, depressed and bisexual while Caleb often battled against his remaining body dysphoria and depression. They brought each other off, Caleb had fucked Molly with his strap, they cuddled and kissed until their lips stung and were swollen. But never had Caleb let Molly penetrate him. Until now.

Molly throws the lube down on the bed next to a pack of condoms and tightly laces his shaking fingers together. What they were about to do, would throw them both back into the roles that society had assigned them with. Molly using his penis to penetrate his boyfriend in the vagina that was left-over from a body that wasn’t his own. He is nervous, Molly is so nervous.

Their apartment door clicks, and he is up and running before his brain can even catch up. Molly meets Caleb halfway down their corridor, winding his arms around his middle.

“Caleb- hey.”

Not uttering a word, Caleb just slumps against him and presses up against Molly’s chest. Rubbing circles into his lower back, Molly hums and presses the side of his face against Caleb’s temple. They stand like that, in their dim flat, the light spilling out from the bed room the only light source. As Caleb starts to hug him back, Molly feels himself relax for the first time since the text reached him.

“Hey.” He quietly whispers, squeezing Caleb tighter.

“Molly- I’m sorry for stressing you out.” The ginger mumbles against his shoulder.

“You know, having you here? It’s all gone already. I was probably only stressed because of the distance.” Molly tries to explain while he soaks up Caleb’s heat.

His boyfriend is always so warm, he loves it.

“_Ja_? I’m still sorry.” Caleb says and turns his face to kiss Molly’s cheek.

“Are you feeling better?”

Turning to capture his lips, Molly smiles into the soft pressure. The hairs of Caleb’s mustache and beard scratch over his skin and their warm breaths mingle together as they part and kiss again and again. Molly is the first to step away, resting his hands on Caleb’s hips.

“Alright, love. You promised me a talk.”

“I did.” Caleb smiles and tugs Molly along into the bedroom.

He discards his jacket and trousers, settling on their bed in his boxer shorts, a shirt and his wooly socks. Then he opens his arms for Molly and as soon as his partner is settled, he flops back on the bed and winds around him. Molly feels Caleb press his face into the crook of his neck, his measured breaths and then there is a tiny kiss to his skin.

“I- I meant what I told you. And I’m sure I want to do it. It’s something I have been thinking about a long time- and I think it is time for me to be at peace with myself. And my body.”

He starts to burrow deeper into Molly, and Molly wants to do three thousand things all at once but then decides to instead roll them over and lay himself on top of Caleb’s flat chest. Most of the time pressure helps. Caleb stretches up to kiss his nose, laughing hoarsely as he watches his partner try to blanket him as good as possible.

“If you’re sure… then I think I am too. Let’s just… take it slow, yeah?” Molly asks, rubbing his hands up and down Caleb’s sides.

“Of course. Let’s get comfortable. Thank you.” The ginger sighs and leans back again, hooking one leg over Molly’s thigh.

“We’ll see where this goes. I was honestly afraid of this.”

“Afraid of my cunt?”

Molly shakes his head, kissing Caleb’s cheek and his forehead.

“Afraid of what it could make of us. What it could do to you.”

Caleb looks up at him, then cups his face and blinks slowly.

“I was afraid and uncomfortable all of my past life. Thank you for being so sweet and cautious, but I fought to feel better in my body, and by now I can see, that it’s my own hard word and the magic you do every day that I'm feeling so wonderful and loved. I decided to keep this part of my body, but it always felt alien nonetheless. I want you to make it better… to make it mine by loving it your way.”

With large eyes Molly stares down at Caleb, lost for words. Waiting for an answer, Caleb smiles, then reaches up to ruffle through Molly’s dark curls and laughs loudly as they hang into his face like a tornado had hit him.

“Now you look like a crazy person.”

“You know what crazy people do? They bite.”

By the time they fall asleep, Molly has been three fingers deep inside Caleb’s cunt and a condom had been rolled onto his dick. But before anything more happens, they both decide to call it a day and bring each other off in their ususal way. With his cheeks glowing red and his hair messy, Caleb looks vibrant and beautiful in their sheets, Molly feels the raw instinct to protect and nurture bubbling in his chest. He roughly pushes the tendencies down but still assumed the position of big spoon for the night.

The morning holds more surprises for him, as he wakes up to Caleb purposely grinding against his cock. And it is then that it happens. Caught between sleep, dream and the soft awakening in the early morning hours, Molly slips inside Caleb and they rock together in their shared bed. Caleb clings to him, with his fingernails digging into Molly’s shoulders and Molly is delirious with the tight heat and wet slide, the way Caleb’s face is open and relaxed while he circles his finger around his dick. They both come, and it’s an exhausting thing, backs arching and thighs trembling before Molly collapses into Caleb’s chest and just hides from the feeling of being emotionally naked and bare.

The twitches of Caleb’s cunt around his cock feel amazing, the way they are joined together so intimately is surreal. Molly would’ve never expected Caleb to be willing to do this together. He would have been happy to love him in every way Caleb would let him. Still seated inside him and bone tired, Molly feels like he just ran a marathon, his lips pressed against the side of Caleb’s neck while the ginger softly kisses his temple with a smile.

Caleb makes pancakes this morning and Molly is swimming on a wave of euphoria and disbelieving while he watches his boyfriend putter around the flat with only Molly’s shirt on. He feels himself hypnotized by the enticing little triangle of neatly trimmed pubic hair between Caleb’s legs as he walks by. Molly quickly lays his head on the table and suppresses a laugh bubbling from his chest.

“You alright?” Caleb asks as he sets the plate down in front of Molly, laying himself on top of his slumped partner. Molly can’t hold his laughter any longer, he sits up and reaches back to hold Caleb close, his fingers digging into his naked butt.

“All of my fears and stress yesterday. They seem so unnecessary today. And you- you are amazing, love. Just baffling.”

Caleb slings his arms around Molly’s shoulders and kisses his temple.

“You are too. Thank you. _Ich liebe dich_.“

Feeling his heart melt in his chest, Molly turns and presses his forehead against Caleb’s chest.

“Me too. I love you too.”

Caleb is still a big fan of Molly going down on him, and most of their intimate moments they spend on their knees or between the thighs of the other. But sometimes, Caleb moves differently and then Molly feels himself grow hot and his hands begin to itch. It’s new, it’s exciting and they are careful with each other. Molly won’t ever forget the night that Caleb rides him or the one night they had engaged in the bathtub. And then there are the looks that Caleb throws him when Molly pulls off the condom and throws it in the trash or when Molly comes and coats his hand or stomach in white. Molly doesn’t miss them, but he waits for Caleb to tell him what they are about.

Four months after, Caleb is laid out on their couch, fiddling with the corner of his book while staring into empty air. Molly comes back home from evening shopping and throws his keys down on the kitchen counter. Caleb jumps as his partner leans down to kiss his forehead, then his face brightens up.

“_Hallo_, welcome home.”

“Hmm, yeah welcome home.” Molly coos and smooches his forehead again, leaning down more to nuzzle into Caleb’s ginger hair.

“Come down here if you want to cuddle.” Caleb laughs, putting his book away to accept his partner flopping over the back seat and directly down into his embrace.

“Oh fuck, I love you.” Molly burrows down into the large sweater that Caleb wears, almost purring as the ginger threads his hands into his dark locks and scratches his nails over Molly’s head.

“What’s for dinner tonight?”

“Paella with shrimp.” Molly mumbles into Caleb’s chest, his eyes closed as he enjoys the pets.

“Sounds wonderful. You want me to help you?”

Nodding, Molly worms his hands underneath Caleb and embraces him tightly.

“Just five more minutes, love.”

Five minutes turn into fifteen with lazy kisses, then they both get up and divide the chores to cook their evening meal. Molly feels that today is going to be interesting as Caleb slips both his hands into his back pockets while they stand facing each other and kiss. Kneading his ass, his boyfriend presses Molly forward and nips along his jaw.

“Hmm, hey there.”

Smilingly, Caleb just sticks his tongue out and then gently bites into the side of Molly’s neck. Chuckling, Molly grabs Caleb by his hips and lifts him up. Carrying his struggling and giggling boyfriend over to the couch, he throws him down and then quickly runs back to the kitchen, ignoring his hard-on. Caleb doesn’t take long before he is at his back again, hands finding their way underneath Molly’s colorful shirt to play along his treasure trail. Catching one of his hands with his own, Molly just continues to stir the rice while it fries, licking his lips at the savory smell of the shrimps.

“You’ll make me burn our dinner if you continue to do that.” He grins over his shoulder and kisses Caleb as he lifts himself up on his toes.

“Sorry.” Caleb answers simply and keeps on rubbing circles into Molly’s lower belly. Feeling hopelessly enamored, Molly sets their food on the table and pulls Caleb’s chair out for him.

Their dinner is wonderfully tasty and fills Molly’s soul with the energy it had lost over the day. Caleb continues to tease him and smiles through all the gentle and absolutely harmless admonitions he receives. Setting his fork down after he ravished his second helping, Caleb extends his hand and puts it on top of Molly’s.

“I’d really like to have sex tonight. With penetration.”

“I figured as much.” Molly smiles over at him, shoving the last forkful of paella into his mouth.

“Am I this obvious?” His boyfriend just grins, rubbing his thumb over Molly’s knuckles.

“Maybe a little. Meet you in the bedroom in twenty? I’ll just clean up a little.”

Caleb leans over to kiss him, then walks off towards the hallway. Molly stacks their plates and puts the leftovers into the fridge. After quickly wiping down the kitchen surfaces, he turns off the lights and jogs towards the bedroom. His heart stops in his chest as he finds Caleb kneeling on the bed, naked with an assortment of items in front of him. With his head held high, Caleb watches Molly enter the room, and his hands rest at ease on his thighs. Molly walks over in awe and gently cups Caleb’s face, kissing him softly.

“So handsome. My lovely boy.”

Caleb’s eyes are closed, and he sways lightly from side to side. Molly gently slides his hands down his neck and over his chest, caressing the scars underneath his pectorals and then lifts Caleb’s hands up to his lips.

“What do you have in mind for tonight?”

“Make love to me as many times as you can. And- “

Caleb looks up at him, looking a little nervous.

“I would like for you to not use a condom.”

Furrowing his brow, Molly crouches low to be at eye level with Caleb.

“You want me to penetrate you without a condom?”

“Ja. We’re both clean and I- uhm-“

Molly cocks his head, waiting for Caleb to elaborate.

“I want to know the thrill of having sperm in my cunt, I want to know the feeling of it inside me. Of something that is from you staying inside me.”

“This sounds like a big risk. I’m sorry, but I have to ask, are you still able to get pregnant?” Mollymauk is pretty sure of the answer, but his own assumptions are not enough for him to be sure.

“I still can, I have a uterus and ovaries. But um, I went to the doctors two weeks ago and I got myself a diaphragm. And they measured my ovulation cycle.”

“A diaphragm?”

“It’s a small plastic thing that goes over my cervix? It was the best choice in my opinion, didn’t want to risk taking birth control pills because of the hormones.”

Molly leans forward and kisses Caleb on the tip of his nose.

“Good thinking, my love.”

Caleb shrugs and fiddles with Molly’s fingers, then he wrinkles his nose.

“I had to douse it spermicide, it stinks like hell. That way, the risk is as minimal as it can get, and I thought about it long and hard. But, in theory…. if…. would you-“ Caleb squeezes Molly’s hands with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Yes. I would. I love you and we have enough time and space to share in our life. I’d love to have this with you, you are a dream come true to me.” Molly tells him with certainty, his voice level and calm.

Tears gather in the corners of Caleb’s eyes and he rapidly blinks them away.

“Thank you. I- I love you. But let’s worry about it when it’s reality. Wow, this just happened so fast.”

“It did, didn’t it? I sometimes wonder if the both of us just worry too much.” Molly smiles brightly at him, kissing his knuckles again. Caleb nods slowly, then he breathes in deeply.

“Anyway, so far I also realized that I have a massive cum kink.”

And with this last sentence, Caleb breaks the tension in the room and Molly laughs with him, resting their foreheads together.

“A massive cum kink you say? Oh, dear. Hopefully I’ll be able to meet your expectations.” Molly snickers. He kisses his boyfriend again, to alleviate the last doubts weighing on his beautiful mind.

“So, what have we got here?” He asks and starts to undress.

“I bought lube, there are tissues, towels, some energy drinks and protein bars…”

Molly is naked in a flash and goes to tackle his boyfriend down onto the bed. Caleb groans and falls backwards with the weight of his partner while Molly’s hands grab him by the hips to pull him closer.

“Have I ever told you that your planning is so sexy?” Molly asks, nuzzling under Caleb’s fuzzy chin and kissing down his throat.

“Maybe two or three times.” Caleb says, moaning quietly as Molly latches onto one of his regrafted nipples, the skin around it being more sensitive than the bud itself.

“Should tell you more often then.” He says and works his way lower, over the chest hair that Caleb is incredibly proud of and down his treasure trail to his very impressive cock. Tonguing at it softly, he encourages it out of it’s sheath and then suckles on the tip.

“Fuck.” Caleb gasps above him, fisting his hand into Molly’s hair and throwing an arm over his face.

Molly loves going down on Caleb, he has as big of an oral fixation as his boyfriend, but unfortunately, he never managed to suppress his gag reflex completely. Caleb’s dick is perfect in his mouth. Straying a little lower with his tongue, Molly probes down towards Caleb’s cunt and hums as the tangy taste of Caleb’s precum meets the tip of his tongue. Listening closely to Caleb’s small sighs and whines, Molly twists his tongue inside his cunt and rubs his nose against his cock. As his boyfriend’s squirming grows more and more, he tightens his grip on his hips and pushes him down in the mattress to better ravage him with a hungry mouth. Dipping inside rapidly, Molly presses his face flat into Caleb’s cunt, feeling the hand in his hair grip harder and he presses him further into the mattress.

As Caleb’s breath starts to hitch, Molly slowly lets up and then moves away with kisses down the inside of his thigh.

“Oh fuck.” The ginger moans, stretching one leg. The lips of his cunt are swollen and red while his cock jumps with his pulse.

“You alright?” Molly crawls over him to kiss his soft lips, balancing on his elbows and knees above Caleb.

“I’d be better with some cock.” Caleb just snarks, hooking his legs over Molly’s thighs and his arms snake around Molly’s shoulders.

“Goodness, but I can’t tell no to you.”

Reaching over to the lube, he rips the packaging with his teeth and then squirts a sensible amount into his hand. Slicking himself up with what’s on his palm he then slips two fingers inside Caleb to lube him up properly. Closing his eyes with a soft moan, Caleb endures the procedure, then bites his lower lip as finally the head of Molly’s cock nudges against his cunt. Molly lifts Caleb’s left thigh higher, over his hip and then puts a hand to his lower back as the man arches into his hold to pull him higher. Pushing into Caleb feels like a holy act to him, every single time. The permission to do so, the implications swinging with it and the deep love he feels for this wonderful person, they strike Molly like lightning. Caleb looks like he belongs in a painting as he stretches himself out in front of Molly and tilts his head to the side, eyes sparkling and cheeks blushing.

“Molly… is everything alright?”

Shaking his head to pull out of his haze, Molly smiles and kisses Caleb’s knee.

“Perfectly alright. I was just admiring the view. Ready?”

Caleb nods and Molly doesn’t waste any more time to slowly push his way inside, feeling alien without the rubber layer of a condom between his dick and Caleb’s cunt. The arch of Caleb’s back grows steeper as he gasps and moves, Molly holds him still nonetheless and soon he is all the way inside. It’s slick and easy to slide in and out, Molly builds a rhythm in no time and Caleb’s blush travels from his cheeks down to his collarbones as wet sounds fill their bedroom. Angling a little lower with his hips, Molly pushes the tip of his cock up into Caleb’s spongy tissue inside, feeling the bumps and little creases better than before. Knowing that he’ll need to build up to more, Molly circles his hips and doesn’t try to stave of his first orgasm as it draws closer, pounding quicker and harder into Caleb just before his balls tighten and his cock twitches deep inside Caleb.

Caleb’s eyes fly open wide and he stares up at the ceiling, his abdomen working with contractions and he swallows hard.

“Oh Gods, I can feel it.”

“Yeah? Wait, I’ll just-“ Molly leans forward, letting Caleb’s leg slip from his hip and kisses his boyfriend while the movement presses him deeper inside him. Caleb groans and squeezes his dick.

“This is so fucking hot. I think I’m hornier than before.” He gasps against Molly’s mouth, his hand shaking slightly as it trails down Molly’s cheek.

“Give me a few minutes before the next round.” Molly laughs, kissing him quickly and then sitting back up again. He licks and then softly rubs his thumb over Caleb’s dick and watches him twitch and sigh before he finally whimpers and then comes after a few minutes, softly gasping.

“Hmm, I love you.” Molly coos, leaning down to suckle on a nipple as he resumes his thrusting.

His dick is only half hard, but it’s soon back on track and easy to slide in and out. Glancing down, Molly can see white leaking out of Caleb’s cunt, coating his dick and he moans too. He tucks his face into the crook of Caleb’s neck, hooks his arms under Caleb’s knees and presses his thighs higher, tilting his hips into a steeper angle.

“It’s dripping out, so much is in there. I can feel it sloshing around my cock, love. You sure you won’t get pregnant from this?”

Caleb swears under his breath and Molly feels him seize up as the words get to him.

"Gods, don't stop talking dirty."

“I think I’m even hitting your cervix, just imagine it gaping open with your orgasm and my cum just flows into your womb, thick and white.”

Caleb’s breathing starts to hitch, and he whines and clings to Molly for dear life. His reaction spurs Molly on and he pounds into Caleb’s cunt until he comes and bites down into the meat of Caleb’s shoulder. Breathing heavily, he slumps down and concentrates on the feeling of Caleb’s body hair against his skin, his butt spasming as the last spurts land inside his boyfriend.

“Oh, this is going to be such a mess.” Molly laughs into Caleb’s ginger locks.

“Ha, you think? I feel like I really need to pee.” Caleb huffs, trailing his fingers over Molly’s back.

“Should I bring you off now or do you want to have one more? I think I have one more in me.”

Blushing even harder, Caleb bites his lips.

“One more?”

“Alright, alright. This’ll take a little longer, but you can help me.”

Molly grabs a pillow and sits up, careful not to pull out too soon. He positions it under Caleb’s hips to lift them up, covers it with a towel and then lowers Caleb down. Slowly, Molly pulls out and watches in awe, as his cum rolls down over Caleb’s taint, two small drops vanishing in the fabric while more is right there, at his entrance.

“This looks positively obscene.” Molly wonders, looking at his soft dick that is coated in the white stuff. Caleb holds an energy drink out to him, munching on a protein bar himself.

“Thank you, love.” He cracks the can open and takes a sip, then reaches over for some tissues for his dick.

Molly almost touches it to his cock before Caleb loudly protests. With raised eyebrows, Molly looks up at him.

“I want it, don’t wipe it off.” The ginger says with hunger in his eyes.

“This cum kink is larger than I thought.” Molly states, holding the tissue underneath his cock to at least catch any drops before they soak into the bedsheets and takes another swig.

Caleb’s foot sneaks up Molly’s calf and strokes over it while they take a small pause and wait for Molly to recover. As soon as the can is empty, Molly puts it down on the floor and starts kissing his way up over Caleb’s leg, up his thigh and over his lovely belly, higher and higher. Little nips and sucks leave red marks behind. Maneuvering to sit beside Caleb, Molly leans down and kisses him deeply, stroking his hand over his chest and up to his shoulder, scratching over his ribs. Licking and sucking on Caleb’s tongue, Molly moans and loves the way that Caleb pushes up into him.

“So, how about a little help, my love?” Molly asks, gently gripping the base of his cock and lifting it up.

Nodding, Caleb gestures him over and Molly straddles Caleb’s chest, gently placing the tip of his cock at his lips. Caleb starts to lap and gently kiss along the tip and up the shaft, Molly tilts forward to feed him more of his dick. Greedily, Caleb sucks every residue of cum off Molly’s member and swirls his tongue around the tip. Gently starting to thrust into his mouth, Molly closes his eyes and groans. He feels tired, but he is very determined to pull one last round out of himself.

It makes him think back to the first months of their relationship, when he would masturbate multiple times a day after Caleb had blessed him with kisses and tentative fondling. Having the source of his arousal blow him works wonders for his libido and soon he is hard again, veins popping out along the sides of his cock. The man underneath him grips his ass tight and presses him lower, deeper into his throat and it makes Molly gasp. Caleb hums and groans around the dick in his mouth, his eyes closed and watering with the pressure as Molly slowly fucks into him.

“Oh, fuck, Caleb. Go slower, love.”

Throwing his head back, Molly’s eyes land on their full length mirror and he has an idea for the last load of cum he is going to put into Caleb. Pulling out and away, Molly slips from the bed. Caleb groans and his hands trail after him.

“_Was_?”

“How do you feel about mirrors today, Caleb?” Molly asks, taking one of the outstretched hands into one of his.

“Uhm- alright I think? Why?”

“Just a second.”

And Molly grips towels and cushions, throwing them down on the floor in front of the mirror. Caleb’s big eyes follow him and then, as Molly helps him up, one of his hands quickly snap down to his cunt.

Chuckling, Molly puts his own hand over it and between them both they manage to bring Caleb towards the cushions to kneel on it.

“Molly, it’s dripping out, what are you planning?”

Positioning himself behind Caleb, Molly gently turns his face, so that the ginger looks into the eyes of his mirror-self, naked, flushed, covered in love bites and leaking cum from his cunt.

“There, look at yourself. How handsome and beautiful you are. I want you to look at yourself when I fuck you, I want you to see the cum dripping out of your cunt and down my cock. I want you to see my balls twitch when I push my last load into you, my love.” Molly filthily whispers into his ear, pressing himself to Caleb’s back and drawing the tip of his dick along Caleb’s hand that still holds the cum inside.

“Molly-“ Caleb gasps and blushes deeper, then turns around to capture Molly’s lips with his.

It’s frantic, it’s hurried but soon Molly is buried to the hilt inside Caleb and pumps into him, holding Caleb firm against his front with a hand on his lower belly and hip. Transfixed, the ginger stares into the mirror, watching as Molly plunges into him again and again, drops of white running down his cock and down Caleb’s thighs. The wet sounds are loud and obscene, nothing is hidden as he stares into the mirror and stares at the reactions of his body, the trembles travelling through him and the way that Molly moves into him, behind him, with him.

“It’s so much.” He gasps, seizing up at a well-aimed thrust and he trembles while Molly sucks a big mark into his neck.

“All for you, love.” Molly growls into his skin, one hand wandering higher to squeeze a pectoral and the other goes lower to rub over Caleb’s cock. His eyes roll upwards with each stroke and his head falls back onto Molly’s shoulder. His gasps and sighs spurn Molly on and soon they both come for the last time that night. Caleb spasms as he shakes apart and Molly’s hands clamp down on his hips to hold him still as he buries himself deep inside him. Panting, they slump back, Caleb half sitting in Molly’s lap and leaking tremendously down onto the towels.

“Oh dear, oh dear. Look at you.” Molly purrs, rubbing his hand in circles over Caleb’s lower stomach.

“How do you feel?”

“Full. And my knees are weak. It’s all inside me and it feels so… forbidden.” Caleb says softly, leaning against Molly.

“Should I pull out to let it out?”

Laying his hand over Molly’s, Caleb softly shakes his head.

“I like it. I like you inside me.”

“Stop it, I’m blushing.” Molly chuckles, nuzzling into the hair at the nape of Caleb’s neck.

“But you look so beautiful when you blush, _Liebling_.”

“And now you even call me endearments, Gods. Was this what you imagined it to be?”

Caleb laughs wholeheartedly, turning his head to lean his forehead against Molly’s.

“_Ja_.”

Giving them a few more minutes to relax, Molly hums while he kisses down Caleb’s shoulder and neck. But after some time, he thinks that they should really get into the shower and his legs are starting to fall asleep.

“Ready to get up?”

Caleb jumps a little, then nods.

“_Ja_, I need to take a piss.”

“Here, I’ll help you up. Give me a second.”

Pulling out of Caleb, a flood of cum lands on the towel. Molly quickly grabs more towels from next to them and throws them down.

Caleb sighs and starts to stand with Molly’s help, dragging a hand through the mess between his legs. He squirms as he touches his cock and hisses due to the sensitivity of the swollen bud.

Moving them both to the bathroom, Molly gets the shower running and pulls out fresh towels, soaps and sponges as Caleb waddles in behind him, trying not to lose too much cum on his way over. He gestures for Molly to get inside and then sits him down on the small ledge in their shower, starting to gently wash his hair and body before he kneels down and starts to clean Molly’s dick. He takes it very seriously to care for Molly after they had penetrative sex, wanting to show his partner that he was feeling good and his mind was in a good place. Gently stroking, Molly cleans the cum from Caleb’s thighs, massages over them and his calves while he enjoys the pampering. Then Caleb insistently presses him to the shower wall and kisses him deeply before sending him outside again to take care of himself alone.

Bundled up in a towel, Molly dries his hair and takes care of his beauty regime before bed. He leaves Caleb in the bathroom to make himself ready while he puts their bedroom back in order. Throwing everything he can find into a hamper, Molly rearranges their pillows and sheets, dims the light and then snuggles under the blanket, scrolling through his phone.

Five minutes later, Caleb enters the bedroom with two cups of steaming tea, dressed in nothing but one of Molly’s shirts that he likes to steal from him as sleep shirts.

In the beginning of their relationship, they had had a strict separation of their belongings, partly because of Caleb trying to keep some of the details he was insecure about to himself. Molly had to do a double take the first night Caleb had snuggled up to him and was clothed in a shirt Molly had worn for the day and had put into the laundry bag to wear tomorrow. From that day on, Caleb had developed into a veritable clothes thief, going in particular after old, soft-worn shirts and sweaters, anything wooly and in limited colors. He had said it was about smelling Molly on his skin, it calmed him he said. In exchange, he gave Molly access to his coats, scarves, wooly socks and a major ego boost.

“Thank you, lovely.” Molly grins as he accepts the teacup, smelling the steam rising up from it. The strong smell of salvia and thyme reaches his nose and he hums with contentment.

“You feeling good?”

Caleb doesn’t answer, he is very concentrated on getting into bed, his tea standing on their bedside table waiting for him. Squirming and snuggling with determine, he arranges the blankets and pillows and prompts Molly to lift his arm for him to duck under it and lean against his chest. Molly wraps his arm around his boyfriend and waits another second before lifting the cup over to him.

“How’s the situation down there? With the dia-thingy?”

“Diaphragm. It needs to stay in at least eight hours to kill all the sperm, and I’ll just say, you pounded me good. So, belly rubs in the morning?”

Caleb takes a long sip.

“Wake me anytime you need some. You know we sleep in tomorrow?”

“I set an alarm to get it out.”

“So sexy with your planning.” Molly purrs, kissing Caleb on the head.


End file.
